


Didn't I Mention?

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Organa sends Poe and Finn on an undercover fake married mission to another system</p><p>Plot twist: she forgets to tell them they have to be fake married</p><p>Bigger plot twist: they just act naturally and everyone in that system assumes they’re married anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We're happy to report the mission was a complete success, General. We were able to intercept the transmission regarding the location of the new First Order base and teams are working on decryption as we speak."

"Thank you, Poe. Any problems on the mission?"

"None whatsoever, General. Kinda surprising, really."

"Well, I assumed you and Finn wouldn't have any trouble convincing people you were married."

"Wha--married?"

"Yes, of course. The Tla-Ty-Gorsh bond from birth, so they never would have trusted two bachelors among their society."

"We were supposed to be married?!"

"Supposed to..? Er, yes? Didn't I mention?"

"No! Uh, no, General, I don't recall that detail being in the mission briefing."

"Oh, well, I must have forgotten since you and Finn are married anyway."

"No we're not!"

"You're not?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"General! No, Finn and I are not married. We're friends."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I assumed, since he's taken your name."

"That was just a convenience thing, since he doesn't have one of his own."

"And you live together, even though we have an entire planet to use as a Resistance base."

"Well, he's used to living in barracks, so he felt weird living alone."

"Hasn't he met all your family?"

"I figured he should, since he's calling himself a Dameron."

"You were feeding him in the mess hall the day before you left. By hand."

"Um, he'd never eaten soup before, I didn't want him to spill."

"Poe."

"General?"

"Just kiss him, already."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be a drabble, but apparently I was wrong.

_A few days earlier..._

"General, Poe and Finn have departed for their mission to Tla-Ty-Gorsh. Everything should be in place, but they'll be on radio silence to maintain their cover."

Leia nodded. "Thank you, Statura." The admiral nodded back and left, and Leia turned to her window where she imagined she could still see the backflash of Poe and Finn's hyperdrive jump.

"Break into the frequency scanners, keep your mouths shut because Tla-Ty-Gorsh eavesdrop on everything, and don't get caught," she murmured to herself. "There was something else in the mission specs, but what was it?"

+++

"You know, the rest of the galaxy is always talking about how brave and daring you resistance fighters are, but they'd probably be less impressed if they knew you guys just run recon on paradise planets," Finn said.

"Shh," Poe replied, tapping the monitor they were using to check for scanning frequencies. Tla-Ty-Gorsh may have been a glorified beach resort, but they liked their peace and quiet and so reserved the right to monitor all frequencies for any signs of trouble.They certainly wouldn't want two Resistance fighters running a covert operation on their shores.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, I checked it before I said anything. They haven't started monitoring us yet."

"All right, but be cool. As soon as we lifted off, we were officially on vacation, looking forward to nothing more than working on our tans and sipping drinks with little fruit chunks in them."

"Uh huh." Finn smiled, the little smirky smile he smiled when Poe brought home new clothes for him or wanted him to try a new food, which Poe suspected meant Finn was humoring him.

Poe leveled a finger at him. "You better be taking this seriously, Mister Dameron."

Finn grinned; he'd accidentally borrowed Poe's last name on a previous mission and, much like the jacket he still wore, Poe insisted that he keep it. "Oh I am, Mister Dameron. I would never jeopardize an opportunity to visit a paradise planet in service of the greater good."

"You'd better not."

"Or what?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could find ways to make you regret it." Poe shook his finger at him one more time before turning back to the screens. Huh, it looked like the Tla-Ty-Gorsh had found their frequency and probably caught the tail of their conversation. He thought back for a second, hoping they hadn't said anything suspicious.

Nah, nothing out of the ordinary.

...

[Another disgustingly sweet newlywed couple is inbound, Mre-ze. A Mister and Mister Dameron.]

[That should be fun, Sry-la, as long as they stay sweet.]

[I'll keep an eye on them. We don't want to see another honeymoon spat. I'm still picking chysh-xre out of my tentacles after those Phlogs threw a fit in the spa.]

...

"Oh man, look at that bed!"

Poe burst out laughing when Finn ran past him to throw himself on the massive bed, rolling back and forth as the fluffy covers billowed around him. Strange that there was only one, but it was probably cheaper to book them a single suite instead of a double. 

"This'll be a lot easier to share than a bunk," he replied. "Maybe I'll sleep through the night without your cold feet poking me awake."

"Hey now, cold feet are my only protection against your bony elbows. You should be glad I don't make you sleep on the floor."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

...

[I might vomit.]

[Oh come on, they're adorable.]

[Does that mean I can stop monitoring them?]

[You're so cold-hearted, Sry-la.]

...

"Do you hear anything?" Poe whispered

"No," Finn whispered back.

They'd managed to sneak out of dinner by taking supposed consecutive bathroom breaks and were tiptoeing through the halls, heading for the server rooms that housed the main scanner hardware. Poe had a chip in his pocket that would open the server to a second team stationed on a nearby planet so they could borrow the scanners to detect First Order transmissions. The Tla-Ty-Gorsh were perfectly frank about eavesdropping on any and all transmissions that passed through their sector as well as about their absolute neutrality in all matters, so the First Order shouldn't think anything of getting pinged by them.

Finn tapped his shoulder. "Let's try here," he said, stopping in front of a door marked with the color pattern for "staff only." The door's touch panel only opened to Tla-Ty-Gorsh tentacles, but the Resistance had provided an excellent fake that fit into Poe's pocket. He'd almost panicked when a guard found it during their baggage check, but she'd only snorted and given him a weird knowing look before returning the device and its bottle of lubricant to his bag.

Finn covered the tentacle with a light layer of lubricant and they both held their breath as he pressed it to the touch panel, only to sigh with relief when the door opened easily.

"Great!" Poe said, hurrying in. "Just a quick in and out and we'll be back in time for dessert."

...

[Not it!]

[Someone has to go see what they're doing in there!]

[I agree, and that someone will not be me.]

[Fine. I'll send Cyp-ck.]

...

Poe froze as the door whooshed open behind them. Finn clutched his hand in panic, and he quickly shoved the fake tentacle in his pocket, wincing when the lubricant created a wet spot.

"What are you two doing?" the guard asked. His voice sounded flat through the simulator that translated Tla-Ty-Gorsh language for other species, but Poe could still tell that he was more annoyed than angry or suspicious.

"Um--"

"We're just--"

The guard glanced between their joined hands and the bulge in Poe's trousers, and sighed. "Listen, I've walked in on this scenario more times than I can count. Just...finish up and get out of here. I'm waiting outside. You have ten minutes."

Poe glanced at Finn and shrugged. "Thanks! We only need five."

The guard huffed, and slithered out.

"That was weird," Finn said.

"I guess we're not the first people to have this idea." Poe planted the chip, waited the five minutes it would take for the relay team to establish a connection, then removed it, pocketed it, and strolled on out with Finn, waving at the guard as they went.

Finn never did let go of his hand, but that wasn't that unusual.

They hadn't expected to finish the mission objective so soon; they still had the night and the following day for their reservation. They stopped by their room so Poe could get rid of the tentacle and change his pants, then headed back to the dining room where they were indeed just in time for dessert, something violet and creamy that smelled amazing. Poe snickered at Finn's attempts to use Tla-Ty-Gorsh cutlery, which was really designed for tentacles and not humanoid hands, and finally scooped up the dish to hold it to Finn's lips, like he'd done with soup just the day before.

Luckily, they weren't the only pair in the room who had given up on utensils. The Keshiri couple who were licking it off each other's necks were attracting a lot more attention.

Finn hummed happily, savoring the sweet dessert, and Poe hummed back, swiping some cream off his lower lip with his thumb and licking it clean.

"Okay," Finn said, reaching for the bowl. "Your turn."

...

[Mre-ze. Please. Please tell me I can stop.]

[It's nothing you haven't heard a thousand times, Sry-la.]

[Look, they're going to back to their room, and I doubt they'll be leaving it anytime soon. Can I stop monitoring them, or do we really need to know which of them is the brsss-lt?]

[Sry-la! You're so crass!]

[I'll check them every few hours, okay?]

[Oh fine, if you'll stop whining about it.]

...

Yawning and stretching, Finn and Poe flopped down on either side of the massive bed. Poe took a moment to breathe, feeling all of his muscles relax, then cracked an eye open and frowned. With the covers billowing up, he couldn't see Finn.

He opened his mouth to say something just as Finn reached out and smacked down the covers between them, reestablishing visuals, and they grinned at each other.

"This bed is ridiculous," Finn said. "I almost lost you for a second there."

"Like you'd ever really lose me," Poe replied, grabbing his hand and hauling him closer.

...

[Status update: still harmless, still disgusting.]

[Noted, Sry-la.]

...

Mornings on Tla-Ty-Gorsh dawned with a deep rosy color from the planet's red sun. Poe woke to its warmth on his cheek and Finn's fingers skimming lightly over his hair.

"You're all pink," Finn murmured, and Poe smiled without opening his eyes. One of his arms was trapped between their bodies where Finn still held his hand and Poe flung the other across his face, groaning happily.

"It's dawn, and this is the softest bed we've slept in in our entire lives. Please don't spoil this with words."

"Well if we're not gonna talk, what are we doing here?"

Poe groaned again and reached out blindly, clamping a hand over Finn's laughing mouth. "Shh. Beds aren't for talking."

...

[Good morning! Surface temperatures are nine-point-six wrst-qk, atmospheric conditions forecast clear skies, and that human couple is still gross.]

[Okay, okay, I'm sick of them too. At least this is their last day.]

[Strange that they booked such a short reservation. They haven't even seen anything besides their bedroom and the inside of the server closet.]

[I find it highly unlikely that they'll have any complaints about their stay.]

...

Finn finally dragged him out of bed a couple hours later, complaining about being hungry.They'd missed breakfast, but the (strangely smirking) kitchen staff gave them a tray of finger foods to take out on the beach. Poe took a moment to admire how the light tinged the sands, the clouds, and left a soft glow over Finn's features. There was a song, or something, about seeing the world all in rose. He made a note to find it and play it for Finn when they went back to their room.

"I'm not gonna get much of a tan under this sun," he commented, shrugging out of his shirt anyway.

Finn shrugged, looking him over. "Maybe it'll at least fix those sad pilot tan lines you have. Honestly, Mister Dameron, it's like you never get out of that flight suit."

"You know perfectly well how often I get out of my flight suit, Mister Dameron," Poe retorted. He stuffed a chunk of fruit in Finn's mouth before he could reply.

They both flopped back in the sand, soaking up the gentle warmth while they ate. Once the tray was empty Poe coaxed Finn out into the water. Stormtroopers never learned to swim, but with a little coaching Finn got the hang of it, or at least of floating on his back half asleep while Poe dove and returned with weirder and weirder sea shells that he found on the ocean floor. He piled them on Finn's chest, scolding the other man when he laughed and threatened to send it all back to the bottom.

"These are souvenirs for everyone back--home," Poe said, carefully sidestepping any mention of a military base. "We'll never hear the end of it if we go on vacation and don't bring something back for them."

Finn snorted. "Who do you think you're fooling? You're going to keep all of these, because you are a sap, and they're gonna just sit in our room gathering dust."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to hold on to some memories," Poe said.

"I never said there was." Finn picked out one shell, larger than the rest and vaguely heart-shaped. "I don't have a lot of memories worth holding onto. I guess I wouldn't mind keeping this one."

Poe smiled and tugged him towards shore; they needed to get back if they wanted to eat again before leaving. "Don't worry. We'll make lots of good memories for you from here on out."

...

[Do you get the sense that there's some kind of epic story behind those two?]

[Please, Mre-ze, I can't take this mush from you too.]

...

"We thank you for choosing to share your vacation with the Tla-Ty-Gorsh, and hope you enjoyed your stay!"

Finn and Poe beamed at the concierge escorting them back to their ship. "We did," Poe said, not even needing to lie. "We wish we could stay longer."

"Perhaps we'll see you again in a year's time?" the concierge asked, flashing a color spectrum that was the species's version of a wink. "Safe travels, Mister and Mister Dameron."

"Thanks!" Poe took one last look around before Finn tugged him into their ship, frowning.

"'A year's time?' What did that mean?"

"Hmm? Oh, I dunno. I guess that was odd." Poe hopped into the pilot's seat and lifted off, bringing them up out of the atmosphere so they could make the jump back to the Ileenium system. Once the hyperdrive was engaged, they both relaxed. 

Finn fiddled with seashells, cradling the heart shaped one in his hands. "Mister and Mister Dameron..."

"...Yeah? Those are our names."

"I know, it's just, do you think they thought that we...um..."

"What?"

Finn laughed. "Sorry. It's just. They made it sound like we were married."

"Married..." Poe thought for a second, then glanced sideways at Finn, who was giving him the same look.

They burst out laughing.

"Oh man," Poe said. "Can you even imagine?"

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so embarrassing I'm EMBARRASSED


End file.
